The Perfection
by boho
Summary: Three coherent souls. Aizen, Ichigo and Orihime. And their journey to find the joy. A perfection which is hard to prevail. AU. Hetero/Yaoi.


**_He knew that they were meant for him. He knew that they were all meant to love each other._**

**_That's why he took them from their families to his palace into Hueco Mundo, when they were little kids. Four, maybe fiver years old. _**

**_He raised them, surrounded with love and invested into their development everything he had. _**

**_But what happens when kids are all grown up? When it becomes hard to control them? When you are becoming less and less important..._**

**_Three coherent souls - Aizen, Ichigo and Orihime. And their journey to find the joy. A perfection which is hard to prevail._**

* * *

><p><em>AU. Maybe OOC.<br>_

_Pairings: Aizen/Ichigo. Aizen/Orihime, Ichigo/Orihime.  
><em>

_Ichigo and Orihime is sixteen years old now.  
><em>

_Sorry for my grammar. I am awful. I know.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I don't know why I am writing about AizenIchigo. I just don't know..._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I do not own Bleach. I wish I could own Aizen though...<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>The dream<strong>

Beauty is menacing and uncanny, because it's unpredictable. Can you be able to forecast something, if everything what God is sending is nothing else than a complete mystery. Uncanny, because sometimes it's nothing more than a misery. It is misery to the bounded souls and then… Love is something that these souls are in urgent need to destroy. Over and over again. It's like never ending circle of pain.

These souls are meant to decline every beauty and don't let the brightness in. These souls are also meant to be lonely, but then… You may try to ask yourself, which soul feels completely fulfilled?

Complete… This word doesn't exist.

When what these lonely souls are seeking for? Happiness..? There's no such thing as happiness. It's all lie, or like others will say – an illusion, which every soul creates before she is born and also is damned to live in the world.

Shatter, break, kill and throw away – these things goes together. So what to do for the beauty?

Hide its presence.

**XXX**

Aizen woke up very early that morning. The artificial sun was already shining directly into his face, caressing his cheeks with its warm sunbeams.

He had a dream that night. Maybe it was in the morning. He doesn't remember that. The most peaceful dream… And its main object was no one else, but Ichigo and...

He loved that youth - his stubbornness, his temperament, his build, and especially that feeling; fear, the respectful fear, which appeared on Ichigo's face whenever Aizen was claiming him. He, of course, knew that Ichigo loved Orihime. He always had… And Orihime loved Ichigo back. They didn't know about each other feelings yet. Not yet. But they loved each other more than anyone else around. And that was the biggest pain, which tore his heart and that was the main reason why Aizen was the way he was. Unsatisfied. Confused. That was the main reason why he was seeking for something better, something that could change his inward state. But the worst thing was, he knew what he wants the most and he couldn't change a thing. So everything he tried to change, was drawing him into despair. More and more…

Ah yes. That dream… They both were laying on the grass, much greener that he had ever seen in a real life. There was silence between them. Just constantly murmuring wind, whispering something which neither Ichigo, neither Aizen were able to understand… And the meadow, soft like the fuzz. But...

There was something over Ichigo' back, something Aizen knew, he knew he had knew that for a long time now, but he couldn't reach it. Yes. He remembered now rubbing his eyes from the tears which were welling in his orbs.

_What was causing them? Was it the fault of the sun?_

He sat on the bed and grabbed his forehead with his right arm. He was in an urgent need to remember every detail. He failed.

He was feeling nothing but pain. He knew that his Ichigo was on a mission that day. That week. That month. _Unbearable._

**XXX**

"Aizen-sama" Orihime stood up from the bed to great him and bowed her head slightly "What brings you here so early, my lord?" She knew that her cluelessness was drawing him crazy.

_Did he love her? Yes he loved her._ _Her innocence, _her clumsiness, _her smile, her_ _bosom_, _that beautifully curved rear_ _and its cheeks_,_ her huge, almost always glistering, grey eyes_. _He loved..._ _Everything about her._ _And he wanted it now._

He came closer with a concentrated look on his face. No smile. _Not today. Not when he is in pain._

"Shh..." he said caressing her cheek softly "Don't speak".

And it was enough.

One quick gesture. And she sat on the bed.

He came in front of her and pulled down his robes slightly, just to reveal his pain, to reveal his weakness, then he closed his eyes and whispered something Orihime couldn't hear.


End file.
